My first Stony fic attempt: 'Say'
by eirijax
Summary: Just my first time in awhile writing a fic, but definitely my first Stony one. For those who dunno Stony that's Steve/Tony from Avengers. Enjoy :3


MIND you this is my first time shipping them in fic form, I do ship them alot in RP form…I've been out of the fic writing world for awhile thought I'd try my hand at regaining my fic writing skills back so…please be kind…

Note: Just a quick lil ficlet, no sex, no kissing just…well you'll see ;3

Say…

Well I've got the ticket  
You're out of time  
Go, ready or not  
It's a half past nine  
Half past nine

And this city is red  
There's nothing left  
No looking back, and no regrets  
No regrets

Take my hand  
This train will wait for you  
Well I'd do anything if I could make you

Come away with me  
And don't waste time  
Say say that you're leaving with me  
Say say that you're coming with me tonight  
Could be the night  
We'll be just fine  
Say say that you're leaving with me  
Say say say that you're coming with me

And let's change the pace  
You pick the place  
Make up your mind  
It's a half past nine  
Half past nine

And let's take a chance  
We've come this far  
A motion picture romance  
The world is ours  
World is ours  
Take my hand  
This train will wait for you  
Well I'd do anything if I could make you

Come away with me  
And don't waste time  
Say say that you're leaving with me  
Say say that you're coming with me tonight  
Could be the night  
We'll be just fine  
Say say that you're leaving with me  
Say say say that you're coming with me tonight

You're coming with me tonight  
You're coming with me tonight  
You're coming with me tonight  
You're coming with me tonight

It's now or it's never  
I wont wait forever  
I know this is right  
Let's let love live our lives tonight

Come away with me  
And don't waste time  
Say say that you're leaving with me  
Say say that you're coming with me tonight  
Could be the night  
We'll be just fine  
Say say that you're leaving with me  
Say say say that you're coming with me  
Say say say that you're coming with me

The song played over the radio, blasted loudly throughout the Tower, everyone heard it, everyone liked it, and then….  
~That was 'Say' by 'Hot Chelle Rae' as requested by the one and only…Tony Stark, requesting it for that 'special' someone out there, which all he had to say was 'they know who they are'….this is 92.7/96.9 WRRV…The New Rock Alternative…All Morning with Deuce and Brandi…~

Then all the speakers in the tower suddenly turned off, as if someone, namely Tony, wanted someone in the tower to hear the request…and only the request but…who? That's what's now on everyone's mind.

Bruce is in the lab working on something when the music played, after hearing it was a request by Stark for 'someone special' he wondered who it could be, knowing there was no way it was him right?

Natasha and Clint both were in a new section of the building, firing range, set up just so they could practice, they too heard to song and who requested it, they looked at one another wondering, then shook their heads and resumed what they were doing.

Thor and Steve both were sparing in the workout room when the song played, and hearing who requested it they both stopped sparing, Thor spoke up "To whom do you think he ment that song for?" he asks Steve, who just shrugged, deep down he'd sorta hoped it was him "I'm not sure but it's obviously someone in the tower, why else would he play only that song…" he says.

Later on that day they are all assembled in the dinning room, a wonderful meal on the table. Chicken, rice, mashed potatoes, steamed buttery carrots and homemade rolls. Everyone was there and eating, Tony too though he tended to pick at his food a bit eating small bites, glass of scotch next to him. Suddenly he stands up lifting the glass and says, with a smirk "A toast..to the best, dysfuntional team I've ever had to work with….and trust me that's saying alot coming from me" they toast and Tony downs his scotch, excusing himself from the table he moves over to the bar to pour himself another before returning to sit.

He could feel eyes on him, many eyes, he could hear the whispers and knew what they were whispering about, the smirk on his lips was hard to hide. Finally Natasha speaks up "Ok Stark, about earlier today…" "Before you continue, and I know already what your about to say…" Tony says interupting her "…yes I really did request the song, yes it was for someone here in the tower, and no it wasn't you" he says to her, she smirks "Alright if it wasn't me then…who?"

There was a long pause as Tony sips his drink, eyes moving to everyone in the room before he simply says "They know who they are even if they don't realize it yet…" he says, his eyes locked with Steve's for a moment longer than it had with the others causing the man to look down flushing slightly.

`Yeah….he knows who he is…` Tony thought to himself and smirks…

To be continued? *dun dun duuuun*


End file.
